Vulnerable
by ComingHomeSoon
Summary: When two are in love, how could one vampire tear them apart forever? Edward/Jasper, T


**Author's Note ;;  
I do not own Twilight, nor the characters used in this story.  
Parings in this story are as followed: Edward/Jasper, brief Jasper/Alice, and brief Edward/Bella. Also, I know nothing about history, so If I mess time periods up, that's why.  
Rated T 'cause I swear too much. :3 (OOCNESS!)**

**[Prologue]  
[ December fifth, 1891 ]**

The young man ran through the streets. Well, he didn't run, more like he walked swiftly and with purpose. Every block he would stop to look in the windows of a shop and check to make sure that he looked okay. He would occasionally ruffle his hair up a little bit. He looked up at the clock tower. _7:23. I have seven minutes. Calm down, you can make it in time._ He thought, rushing past the crowds of people who were doing their holiday shopping. He briefly recalled what his best friend had said.

_Get to the bookstore at 7:30. We'll talk then. I love you._

A small graced the young man's face as he approached the store. The clock inside said 7:28. He had made it with two minutes to spare. He quickly dusted the snow off of him, and fixed his hair. He made a noise of approval, and walked in. He looked around and saw his best friend. His heart melted as he took in the soft blonde curls, and the beautiful golden eyes that made his heart flutter.

"Jasper!" He called softly, waving a hand. The blonde turned and smiled when he saw him.

"Hello, Edward." He said softly. He walked over to Edward and pulled him into a hug. Edward was just a little bit taller than Jasper - a fact he liked - he pulled him closer before Jasper broke the hug. Edward looked hurt, but tried to suppress it.

"Edward, I have to tell you somethi-" Jasper was cut off as a small girl - possibly only 4' 10" - ran up to him and hugged him, pulling him into a kiss. Edward's heart twisted as he looked upon his boyfriend kissing another person. A girl, at that. She noticed Edward and smiled.

"I'm Alice. It's a pleasure to meet one of Jasper's friends!" Friends. Edward forced a smile and nodded.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am." He said coldly. He knew who she was. She didn't catch it, but she looked at him with questioning eyes. She turned to Jasper.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, okay? I have to find some silly book for my mother." She laughed. Edward would grow to despise that laugh. Jasper nodded. Once the girl was out of sight he grabbed Edward's hand.

"Edward! I am so, so sorry. My parents want me to ma-" Edward pulled away, fuming.

"Oh, of course, they want you to marry her. _Mary Alice Brandon_. One of the richest girls in the city." He said her name with such hatred it caused Jasper to pull back, looking hurt.

"You're rich, as well, Edward. They do not care about wealth, they just don't want-"

"Save it. They just don't want what? Their only son to marry some _fag?_" The young man pointed to himself as he said the word, turning. Jasper called to him, but Edward glared at him with such hate, Jasper's words stuck in his throat.

"I gave up everything to be with you," He hissed as he walked out the door. Edward ran through the streets, blinking away both tears and snow as it fell into his eyes. He shook his head, whimpering softly. As he ran he bumped into a young lady. He heard books clatter to the floor.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry," He said, quickly helping the young lady gather her things. She opened her mouth to say something in anger, but once she looked at his face, she just blushed and smiled.

"It's alright. I'm Isabella Swan," She said softly. Edward smiled and helped her up. He bowed to her, and was about to say goodbye when she spoke up.

"Oh, um, Edward, would you like to accompany me to the ball tomorrow?" Edward's heart cried out for Jasper. They were originally going to go, but since he was with Alice... Edward gave Isabella a sad smile and nodded.

"I'd love to. Shall I pick you up?" Isabella's face lit up and she nodded. She told him her address and the two parted. As he was walking home he bumped into Jasper again. He groaned. This was the smallest damn city he'd ever seen.

"Are we still-"

"No. Take Alice. I'm going with Isabella." He told him with cold eyes. He was lost to Jasper anyways, so he decided to cause him pain, as well.

The two went their separate ways.

Suddenly Edward couldn't wait for the ball.


End file.
